


Slide and Glide

by spatialsoloist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spatialsoloist/pseuds/spatialsoloist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi and Kuroo go skating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slide and Glide

**Author's Note:**

> This spawned from "imagine kuroo not really knowing how to skate and daichi's holding him up" and then "daichi flexing his thighs while holding kuroo up because he's taller" and then I drooled.
> 
> For Diana (pockicchi on tumblr) because she suggested we go skating!!

“You’re laughing,” Kuroo accuses, giving Daichi the dirtiest glare he could muster.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Daichi smirks, twiddling his thumbs. Kuroo scowls and puts one foot forward again, letting the blade of his skate glide along the ice for a bit. When he seems to have found his footing, he carefully shifts his other foot forward as well. Things seem to be going well until Kuroo straightens from his hunched, defensive pose, and immediately loses his balance.

 

“Shit-whoa! WHOA!”

 

Kuroo windmills his arms desperately and braces himself for a fall, but before he could tip over, Daichi shoots forwards and grabs him by the arms, laughing his head off as he helped Kuroo balance.

 

“Oh my god, Kuroo, you dork,” Daichi teases, and Kuroo’s face, already pink from the cold winter air of the outdoor skating rink, reddens even more.

 

“You promised you wouldn’t laugh,” he complains- not whines! He doesn’t whine. He’s got pride. Daichi flashes him a toothy grin and says, “Not my fault you’re such a clown on the ice.”

 

“Yeah, well, not all of us can skate like Olympic superstars,” Kuroo retorts.

 

“My god, Kuroo, all I’m doing is literally standing and gliding,” Daichi snorts. “But not that I mind the compliment, of course.”

 

“It wasn’t meant to be one,” Kuroo grumbled. “I’m tired of standing around, can we move? My toe are cold.”

 

“If you’re up for it,” Daichi snickers, but he holds his hands out to Kuroo anyway. Kuroo plops his gloved hands into Daichi’s fluffy mittens, and Daichi takes hold of Kuroo’s hands as he begins to skate backwards, moving his feet in little half-moon pushes as Kuroo stiffens and jerks forwards, pulled along.

 

“Relax,” Daichi advises. “And bend your knees.”

 

“Easy for you to say,” Kuroo mumbles, nose scrunched up in concentration as he shuffled his skates, trying to keep up with Daichi’s slow glide. He gulped and tried to ease the tightness of his shoulders and lower his body a little with a slight bend of the knee, and the effect was instantaneous. The moment Kuroo felt his centre of gravity drop, it became easier to straighten up.

 

“Hey, I think I got it- gah!”

 

A rough patch of uneven ice completely ruined Kuroo’s short-lived moment of balance, and he pitched forwards.

 

“Watch out!” Daichi cried, immediately shifting one of his skates back to catch Kuroo before the two of them could fall over. Kuroo’s face landed into the puffy material of Daichi’s coat and his hand slapped onto Daichi’s thigh for balance. The two of them panted for breath, clinging onto each other for dear life as people skated around them, pretending not to laugh at the two ridiculous teens. Sighing, Daichi started to stand up, and the hand Kuroo had planted on Daichi's leg could feel an impressive flex of thigh muscle under his jeans. Grinning, Kuroo gave Daichi’s thigh a squeeze and gave a wolf-whistle. “Nice, have you been working out?”

 

Daichi’s eyes widened, but he recovered almost immediately. “I’m going to drop you now,” Daichi said sweetly, and Kuroo let out a fearful yelp when Daichi suddenly pushed Kuroo’s hand off his thigh and dipped the taller boy.

 

“Bring me back up!” Kuroo shrieks, throwing his arms around Daichi’s neck, and Daichi bursts out laughing as he relents and hefts Kuroo back up with a grunt.

 

“I hope you learned your lesson about having grabby hands,” he grins triumphantly, and Kuroo just sticks his tongue out at him.

 

“Yeah, whatever, you jerk. Let’s just get back to skating.”

 

“If that’s what you want,” Daichi smiles, and he holds his hands out again. Placing his hands into Daichi’s palms, Kuroo takes a deep breath and pushes off again, gliding along with Daichi as the two of them continued to skate alongside cheerful children, other happy couples and serene adults on a snowy weekend afternoon at the newly opened outdoor rink in town.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read!


End file.
